Breezie Summer Camp : episode 4 : Pseudo Sonic
by Opel Vectra
Summary: After Sonic dumped (twice) Breezie, our favorite hedgebot/the BSC president tries to move on...(freaturing Nitros Oxide from CTR, Chris Thorndyke, Helen and Garrison (without Mr. Hat)...)
1. Chapter 1

27 days before Christmas…

A Hedgebot Summer Camp President named Breezie created some sort of Elixir of Eternal Youth to win her friend Sonic's heart…

Sonic's best friend Tails tasted the Elixir and became younger…

Breezie gave Tails a mission:

Go to the Amy Birnbaum Primary School and promote the BSC (Breezie Summer Camp)…

Along with his girlfriend Cosmo, under the name of "Junior", Tails went to the school where his sister Tesla was the Principal…

24 days before Christmas…

Tails drunk a glass of Elixir of Eternal Youth so "Junior" can go to school…

Tails- Bye "mom"…

Cosmo- Have a nice day "sweetheart"…

"Junior" entered in the playground…

Cosmo left...

When suddenly…

Cosmo-OH NOOO!"

"Greetings Seedrian! Don't make me kill you in cold blood just like your family! You're the only survivor of your race, and you're my only chance…"

…an alien in a space hovercraft arrives…scaring Cosmo out of her…

Nitros Oxide-Well I, Nitros Oxide am the fastest racer of the galaxy…and the Gasmoxia republic…I travel the stars looking for creatures to test my skills. It's a little game I call Survival of the Fastest…

You Seedrians lost the game…I killed every member of your family except you…

Cosmo-I escaped! I wanted to have my own company and…I want to make some new friends and dating Tails before …

Nitros Oxide- too late…you have a date with DEATH Seedrian!

TAKE THIS!

Nitros Oxide chases Cosmo through the streets…

Firing lasers at the plant girl…

Cosmo hides in a Yardsale…

This was her only chance…

The plant girl gets in a robot…

Oxide looked everywhere for that plant girl…

He's gone…

Cosmo was saved but she couldn't get out of…

"Pseudo Sonic"… (A robot which was used by Robotnik to frame Sonic)

Cosmo took her wallet, gave a dollar bill to the robot's former owner and went to the BSC…

Cosmo had an idea…


	2. Chapter 2

Amy Birnbaum School,

Classroom…

Quarter to 9…

Principal Prower- Good Morning children… I have the pleasure to introduce you a new student: my nephew… Miles Tails Prower Junior…

His dad is Sonic the Hedgehog's lackey…since the 2nd game…

I'm counting on you to be nice with him…

Mr. Garrison- Miles Tails Prower Junior is it?

"Junior"- yes…

Mr. Garrison- Do you mind if I call you "Junior"?

Tell us more about you, will you?…

What do you know about Sonic?

Is your dad having a main protagonist role in a rated M game?

Is Breezie Hedgebot Robotnik single?

Chris Torndyke's POV:

"Miles Tails Prower Junior…

Yeah right…

You fox boy are nothing but a con…a freaking liar…

Last Saturday during my 10 hour detention, I heard you talking about your Elixir of Eternal Youth in the corridors

(Last Saturday, in the last episode:

Tails- oh man! I think I'm going back to normal…darn that Elixir of Eternal Youth…I better hurry and finish the mission…)

…you almost turned back to normal…

Principal Prower and that jerk Garrison accepted you…

Unlike Helen…

Helen…

She and her wheelchair are condemned to stay at home with those sleazy home teachers…

I swear, I'll get revenge on Prower, Garrison, and that bucket of bolts Breezie…

She didn't want Helen to join the "BSC" last summer…

Too dangerous-Breezie said.

Wait 'til after school "Junior", I'll get that Elixir of Eternal Youth…

…perhaps it will cure Helen…"


	3. Chapter 3

At the BSC…

"Breeziiiie I'm hooome!"

Breezie- Sonic?

"Sonic"-yes! It's me! I'm ba…

Cosmo intended to cheer up Breezie by impersonating Sonic with Pseudo Sonic…

But the hedgebot beats up "Sonic" with her bludgeon…

Breezie- you traitor! Why did I ever do to you? Why the heck did you dumped me?

Cosmo-(gets out of Pseudo Sonic) I SURRENDER! I can explain president… This is absolutely not what you were thinking…I was just…

Breezie- where did you get that?

Cosmo- in a Yardsale… It's called… Pseudo Sonic I think…

That's a suit that looks like Sonic but it isn't…

Breezie- That's it! Cosmo, you're the greatest!

Cosmo- what did I do?

Breezie- you know what they say: Vengeance is a dish best served as cold and with Seedrian Peanut Butter…

Meanwhile, at Amy Birnbaum Primary School…

At lunchtime…

Chris- hi Tails, may I seat next to you?

"Junior"- well actually, Tails is my father, I'm Junior…

Chris- Save your breath… I know you're a part of Breezie Summer Camp…

I heard you…

And you guys are gonna pay for what you did to Helen…

Tails- Helen? Who's that?

Never heard of that gal…

Who is she? The Health Inspector?

Chris- No, it was a paraplegic girl that…

Tails- OH YEAH! I REMEMBER!

It was that crybaby in a wheelchair whose parents got into a fight with Breezie and me!

We really had fun…

Chris-and I heard you guys had some kind of…Elixir of Eternal Youth…

That Elixir that make anyone younger…

Where is it?

Tails-I'm not telling you…

Chris-Yes you are!

Tails-I'M NOT!

Chris-YOU ARE!

Tails-I'M NOT I said!

Chris-Maybe I'm not being clear…

Tails- Chris…WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

NO! I'm allergic to "Sonic the Hedgehog Franco American Meatballs"!

Chris takes a spoon and a can of the product…

Chris-I'm listening… Where is the Elixir of Eternal Youth?

Tails escapes from Chris and came to Prower's office…

Tails- Principal Prower! Chris is forcing me into eating "Sonic the Hedgehog Franco American Meatballs"…

SONIC?

Sonic- Tails…

Principal Prowler- Tails?

Tails- oh Sonic Honey Iced Tea….

In Principal Prower's office, Sonic was kissing her on the lips…

Principal Prower was Sonic's new girlfriend…

Tails's cover was blown…

Much to Chris's delight…


	4. Chapter 4

Breezie- come on "Sonic Sweetie", one last photo!

Breezie took several selfies with "Pseudo Sonic" to frame Sonic and make his current babe to break up…

Cosmo- President, I'm getting tired of it…may I take a break?

Right here?

Right now?

Breezie- 5 minutes, no more…

Cosmo- oh thank you sooooo much…

Tails came… he turned back to normal…

Tails- Hi Breezie… Hi "mom"…

Cosmo- how was the school Tails?

Tails- I've discovered a terrible truth…

Sonic is dating the principal…MY SISTER!

Breezie- WHAT? I should have known…

Cosmo- Who would have thought?

Tails-well…I don't know...

I'm sorry president, I failed my mission…

And now, my sister will convince those kids not to go to the BSC…

Breezie- never mind…

You'll drink more Elixir and then…

You will go on the kindergarten to…

(Breezie went to her office and notices…)

The Elixir…where is it?

(Breezie looks everywhere…)

Breezie-No….no…..

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….

Meanwhile…

A little girl in a wheelchair was studying alone in her room…

Chris- Hi Helen…

Helen- Oh my gosh…Hi Chris…

Chris gets in Helen's room from the window…

Chris- how are you?

Helen- fine, thank you for visiting me…

Chris- that's normal… here's the homework… and…

TADAAAA…

Helen- "Sonic the Hedgehog Franco American Meatballs"…

Chris- with guacamole, your favorite…

Helen- oh Chris, you shouldn't have done that…

Chris- It's my duty to make sure you're allright…

Helen- I'm allright Chris…

I have my home teachers…

And I have friends…you're one of them…

Chris- yeah… but one day, Principal Prower, Garrison and Breezie will pay for hurting you…

Oh, almost forget…

Can you keep a secret?

Helen- what are you plotting?

Chris- nothing… I found out that BSC created an Elixir of Eternal Youth…

You drink it, you become younger…

Helen- I'll became a baby and…I'll walk?

Chris- yeah! I tasted it… Honestly, you should…

Helen- very nice of you Chris…but I'm happy just the way I am…


	5. Chapter 5

Chris had a grudge against Principal Prower and Garrison,

Especially against Garrison…

He called her "no legs"…

Chris punched him in the face…

He plotted multiple times during detentions to expose Garrison…

Since he arrived…

Helen hasn't been to school…

"Too dangerous"-he said.

Chris was plotting revenge

While Cosmo tried to hide from…

"NITROS OXIDE!"

Nitros Oxide- you missed me Seedrian?

Nice costume by the way…

You've got two options:

Be my slave OR DIE!

Tails- She already chooses her option…

To kick your squid butt!

Nitros Oxide- NO ONE TALKS TO NITROS OXIDE THAT WAY!

Nitros Oxide was about to shoot Tails while the alien gets crashed by the Bri-brise…

"ngnnnnnnn….I'm squished…"

Breezie- ….I'm back!

And I've got a plan!

How will the BSC have kids for Christmas Holidays?

See you next episode folks…


End file.
